Ice Skating vs Surfing
by Countrygurl212
Summary: “Ice skating is just like surfing, it’s all about finding your balance.” If only it were that easy! Loliver one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

Ice Skating vs. Surfing

I gripped Oliver's arm for dear life, as I cursed under my breath. This was not working out in my favor. First of all I was cold, and I HATE being cold. Why do you think I live in Malibu? Trust me; it's not for the movie stars, although Orlando Bloom IS gorgeous. And Second, I suck at ice skating; which may sound ridiculous considering I'm an awesome skateboarder and I excel at basically every sport, but ice skating isn't one of them, if you can even consider ice skating a sport.

The rink was nearly empty aside from the two of us, and a little girl with her father. Most sane people didn't go out in this cold of weather.

"Lilly, not so tight! I'm losing circulation in my arm." Oliver whined.

Wuss.

I let out a long sigh. "Maybe if I you hadn't forced me to go ice skating, you wouldn't have this problem."

Oliver just shook his head. "I didn't force you, you could have said no. "

I could feel my teeth beginning to chatter, as I stuttered out a reply. "I h-hate y-you, you know that. H-hate y-you!"

Oliver smirked. "That wouldn't be the first time you've said that."

It was a wonder how the two of us, were friends, let alone dating. But, I'll be the first to admit, I do have a soft spot for him I just didn't always like to show it.

I growled at him through closed lips, and he winked at me.

"Ice skating is just like surfing, it's all about finding your balance."

"If you tell me that one more time, I swear I'm going to smack you so hard you won't even know what hit you."

He couldn't seem to help the grin that spread across his face. "Touchy, touchy."

All of a sudden I felt myself begin to slip again, as I lost my grip on his arm. We had just skated over a rough patch of ice.

"Ollie, I'm slipping!"

He just looked at me. "Now you want to act all nice."

"What does it take with you?" I asked in a huff. "You're girlfriend is on the verge of falling down on the ice, and cracking her head open, and you're not even the slightest bit concerned. I'll do anything, just please don't let go of my hand."

"Anything?" He asked me joyously.

"Yes, anything! Just don't let go of my hand." I pleaded.

He didn't even hesitate, as he responded. "Remind me of when you first fell in love with me."

I let out a groan. "Oliver, you already know when."

"Yes, but I'd like to hear it again. You said anything."

My legs began to shake, and I could feel myself beginning to lose my balance, if I didn't have Oliver's support I would topple over, he and I both knew it.

"Okay, I first fell in love, or knew I had some sort of feelings for you, when you held my hand in preschool. It was love at first crayon. Okay, are you happy now?"

His smile grew bigger at my words. He decided to reach out his hand to cup my face and probably kiss me, but I would never know, because he had let go of my arm, which meant I lost my balance and went toppling over.

I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, at the last possible second, and he went down with me.

"At least you broke my fall." Oliver chuckled.

I glared at him, and my eyes narrowed. This was not a laughing matter.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry." Oliver complimented me.

Even when I wanted to punch him, he always had a way of making me smile. A warm blush crept over my face, as he stared at me intently.

Time seemed to stop for a moment, as we stared at each other.

Before I had time to even process what was going on, his lips were on mine, and suddenly I was no longer cold. My whole body was brimming with heat. He had that effect on me. I deepened the kiss, as he caressed the back of my neck. Mind you we were still lying on the ground at the ice skating rink.

We broke apart, each gasping for air.

"Maybe your lack of balance on ice skates is a good thing after all."

A:N EEEPP! I really like this; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The last line was totally my friend's idea, she's the best. Enjoy!

Much Love,

Countrygurl212 3


End file.
